


Sometimes we get second chances (but not all are so lucky)

by stay_off_my_lawn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_off_my_lawn/pseuds/stay_off_my_lawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this <a href="http://isagrimorie.tumblr.com/post/123846869156/html/">image</a></p><p>Every summer, the lake house has always been their sanctuary, a time capsule that preserves their relationship from the toll of time and life itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes we get second chances (but not all are so lucky)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to spazzyberry as always for being the editor of words and keeper of the fluff

“You’re here.”

“Yes, but this is the last time Clarke. I know, I say that every year, but this time I really mean it.”

“Lexa-”

“No Clarke, I can’t keep putting my life on hold just to come spend a week with you.”

“But c'mon Lex, you promised! And don’t we have a great time every year?”

“Yes, the best of times. But I have grown addicted to it, and it has made me weak, turned me into a shell that exists only to survive until I saw you again. And it’s sucking the life out of every other day of the year.”

“That just sounds to me like you’re having too much fun when we’re together, and how can that ever be a bad thing?”

“That’s the problem Clarke. I don’t want to keep snoozing through my life anymore. I don’t just want to survive. I want to feel again.  
Look at you. You get the life of your dreams - one of the top surgeons in the country, all the most eligible singles lined up at your feet, even a dream house with a picket fence.”

“That’s not fair Lexa! You’re doing quite well for yourself too. Aren’t you one of the youngest CEOs to ever run a Fortune 500 company? And if the rumors are true, you’re getting ready to take your company international next quarter - that’s huge! And don’t even get me started on your never ending parade of arm candy. What do you, have the modeling agency on speed dial?”

“Yes, but that’s the point. Those are just distractions. None of that means anything because they’re not you, they’re not us.”

“And I’m right here Lex. You’re the one who wants out.”

“I love you Clarke Griffin. I have ever since the day you pushed me into the lake that summer so many years ago. And gods help me I have never been able to stop since. I know, I’ve tried. But I’m just so tired now Clarke.  
I can’t keep floating in limbo with nothing but a fantasy to tether me, even as good as this one is. I can’t keep pretending that this, whatever it is we even have here, is real. I need to move on and start living for myself.  
I will never forget you, I wouldn’t even know how. But I can’t do this anymore.”

“Lexa, don’t.”

“Then tell me. Tell me you want this, you want us, and I’ll stay for a thousand more summers, or else just, let me go.”

“No! You can’t ask me to choose Lexa. You’re my best friend, the only person left in the world that I can count on. And I can’t risk losing that. I won’t lose you.“

“Goodbye Clarke. May we meet again.”

 

—– —–

“Lex?”

“Yes Clarke.”

“Promise me that no matter what happens after this summer, or where we end up for college, or even long after when we're old and wrinkly, we will always spend your birthday out here at the lake?”

“Yes Clarke, always, I promise.”

 

—– —–

“You’re here.”

“Of course Clarke, always.”

“I’ve had a good life Lexa. It wasn’t all perfect all the time, but everything I had set out to achieve, I’ve gotten somehow - my career, my family, a legacy even.”

“Yes, I’m familiar with the Drop Ship Fund Clarke, but why are we here?”

“Because of you. I didn’t have you. I thought I could have it all, but all this time, you were the only one that really mattered.  
You asked me last time to tell you to stay so that’s what I’m doing now. Decades too late, I know, and I am sorry. I’m so, sorry that I made us lose out on all those years, all our /good/ years. And what a time we could’ve had together too, between the two of us we could have taken the world.  
But instead, year after year, like a scared little kid, I just kept hoping that if I ignored it long enough, the hurt will just go away. But it never did. And then it was too late, you're already gone. We could have had a life together but I was too scared to give us a chance.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay Clarke. All of that is over now. I’m here, we’re here. And this time we can stay here as long as we want.”

“And we can start over?”

“You mean you want to push me into the lake again? I’m old now Clarke, I don’t know if my bones can take it.”

“Oh hush now, if you can’t even take that then how are we going to do the rest of the stuff I had in mind.”

“I’m going to hold you to that Griffin.  
Now come on, I’m starving. Is that diner still here? I have been dreaming about their chocolate waffles for ages.”


End file.
